iWill Be There For You  One Shot
by seddie.is.epic.73
Summary: Sam is upset, and doesn't have anyone to talk to about it.Will a certain nub be able to fix that? This is actually not the best summary, but the story so makes up for that. Trust me, this one is worth reading! Seddie of course ;D


**A/****N**

Ok people, so I am alive! Writing has been difficult for me lately, I have no time anymore :( Regardless, I am making time when I can, and today is one of those days! This is a cute little one-shot that was inspired by my good friend/beta-reader! So, all of you people that I can't actually see, kindly give a round of applause to !

Anyways, my wonderful beta actually didn't get to read this one, because it is a surprise just for you! Anyways people, there are more fics on the ways soon, just be patient with me :) My imagination doesn't like to be rushed, but more importantly my head can only stand so many thoughts at once, because once I get an idea for a story my mind rushes a million miles a second and plans out the whole chapter/one-shot, so yeah ;)

Also, to VanillaMeBad… We can totally be best friends ;D You gotta get to know my beta too, we can be like an iCarly trio… lol Sorry you'll have to forgive my Seddie giddiness there! Anyways, I got the e-mail that you updated your story with a 4th Chapter? I'll head over there and read it after I write this story! P.S. Reviews are coming my dear, but you know how it goes when an story pops into your head, there's no stopping it!

Anyways this has to be the longest A/N ever… so that's enough out of me!

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I'm not Dan Schnieder… if I was, well iLove you would have ended the same way, only after midnight, no break up would have occurred! And to all of you that still don't get it… I don't own iCarly ;(

**iWill Be There For You**

**FPOV**

One word… RUN!

I wonder what I am supposed to do about her now? My mother is totally insane, just so everyone knows, but this is extreme even for her! She went out and bought another suction machine, since Spencer 'infected' the other one when he stuck it up his nose.

One problem, this on is HUGE! It has 2 nozzles this time, and one is for my nose! I am so not ok with this, because last time I checked Puffs had the whole nose-blowing thing covered… Oh no! Here she comes with that thing! I booked it out of the apartment as fast as I could, slamming the door on my mother's complaints as I went.

Where to go? Spencer and Carly were gone to the junk yard, with Spencer muttering something about a new sculpture he was working on that was supposed to reflect the life of an American Teenager… yeah Spencer has been watching a little too much TV. Well this nose sucking was his dumb idea, in the first place and now I was paying for it. Therefore I can take refuge in his apartment without feeling too badly about it. I pulled out my key (Carly got tired of Sam busting up the locks) and quietly opened the door. What I found was at best terrifying, and at least heart breaking.

Sitting on the Shay's couch, curled up in the fetal position, was Sam Puckett, and she had silent tears streaming down her face. Now I was in a pickle, because I could leave her to her own devices, or I could go in and risk being beaten within an inch of my life for seeing Sam in this state. I didn't really have to consider it though, because Sam was my best friend! She hadn't beat me that badly in years, and I really felt bad for even considering my other options.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle her any further. Sam was facing the door though, so I'm not sure what the point of being quiet was. She started scratching at her face franticly, trying to remove the tears that continued to stain her face. Even in her current state I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Yes, that's right, I happen to have a major 'thing' for Sammy here. Ugh. I know it's a seriously dangerous thing for me to do, but it wasn't a decision on my part, it just kind of happened!

Sam glared at me as I shut the door to the Shay's apartment, leaving the door unlocked, because the Freddie that met the super vicious Sam all those years ago was just alive enough to make me do it.

"Go home Freddie." Sam said in a quiet, broken voice. I felt a numb feeling spreading through my body at her words. I felt like Sam had just hit my heart with a butter sock. I couldn't help but grin at that thought, because really, it was such a Samish thing to do. Then it hit me. She called me Freddie. Yes, we were on good terms, and she did call me Freddie more, but never in situations like this. Sam and I have an unspoken rule, that when things are serious, all nick names go out the window, and this was clearly very serious.

"Sam-" I started

"Just Leave!" Sam shouted before collapsing back into a ball on the couch, her shoulders hunched as she hid her face from me. What kind of a person would leave her here like this? I doubt even Gibby, the shirtless potato that can't be in the same room with Sam without being seriously injured would put his thumbs at risk and help her.

I sat down beside Sam, and sighed loudly. I know Sam far better than Carly gives me credit for, and I know she will have to talk to me sooner or later. "Freddie please," Sam started, still not looking at me, "I have a reputation to protect here, just let me be!" Well I guess it's going to be sooner.

"What reputation Puckett?" I asked her incredulously, I knew she would smile at the last name game, because she always does. See? There it is, it's faint, but I saw it anyways.

"You know," she insisted "The one where I'm the big bad girl that would push you in front of a-" she waved her arms wildly, trying to come up with an object to cause me bodily harm.

"A taco truck?" I asked her. "Yes! Like a taco truck!"

We looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out into fits of laughter. It was short lived though, because soon Sam was right back to her sad self.

"But seriously Freddie, I can't let you see me like this. No one can." I couldn't help but be a little hurt by that, because Sam and I have grown to be really close, closer even than Sam and Carly are.

"Yes you can Sam. I know you like to be the tough girl, the one that no one can touch, and therefore no one can hurt. You want to be the big bad protector, the one everyone leans on, but you refuse to lean on anyone else. I get that. I get that you don't want to feel like your close with anyone because they may just leave you."

I paused here, because we were getting really serious, really, really fast. Sam was looking at me with wide eyes, but made no move to stop me from speaking, so I continued,

"Sam, I need you. Carly needs you. Lots of people need you. I also know that you need Carly. Even with her prissy ways, and loud mouth, you need her. Even though I am the 'queen of the nubs', and have my moments, you need me. Which is a good thing because if you didn't I'd be very worried that you were just putting up with me."

It wasn't a lie, when our friendship had started to flourish; I had seriously considered the fact that Carly had put her up to it. I also happened to know that this would work Sam up into a fit.

"Fredward Benson!" Sam exclaimed, "Of course I care about you, you're my best friend for goodness sake! Just because I'm upset doesn't mean-"

I cut her off there by pulling her into a hug. I don't know why I did it, or how we ended up with Sam sitting in my lap, with my arms around her holding her securely.

I don't regret it though, she was being ridiculous, and I needed her to see that I really did care about her, and that no matter what problem it is that she is facing right now; I was there for her.

Sam was clinging to me for dear life now, and I think I was holding her just as tightly, because my arm muscles were starting to stiffen. I was trying to put all of the things that I was telling her into this hug, but it seemed that Sam was just trying to keep me there forever. I thought I should probably save us an awkward moment after the hug, so I started to say something witty, because I know Sam loves to verbally spar with me, when Sam burst into tears.

Her body began to shake uncontrollably as sob after sob tore its way from her throat, and I saw something I thought I would never see. Sam's walls come crashing down. It was as if the floodgates had opened, and I saw the light. All those obstacles that had kept me from getting to Sam's heart (though there were many less than in years past) disappeared, those walls she had built up around herself to keep everyone away, were reduced to nothing but rubble. With each sob more and more of the mysterious walls that protect the most precious gem of all, Sam's heart from the world, came crashing down. She was completely vulnerable at this point, and I found myself feeling relieved that it was me that was here right now, and not some dumb jock that was trying to get some from Sam… though they were wasting their time, now was not the time for anyone to get a hold of her.

As I thought about this, I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her flush against my body, and I felt her ball my shirt up in her fists, as if I were her only life line and she had been dropped in the middle of the ocean.

I sat there with her like that for a good five minutes, my right hand rubbing slow, comforting circles into the small of her back, while my left one played with the ends of her golden locks of hair.

Eventually the sobs turned into whimpers, and the whimpers turned into shaky breaths, until finally she just laid her head on my chest (and now soaked shirt) and sighed. It had to be one of the most heart wrenching sighs I'd ever heard.

Suddenly I felt a wave on anger rush over me. What, or _who _could have done this to her? Samantha Puckett is sitting here, completely broken. Nothing breaks this girl, and yet here we are. As soon as the anger came, it vanished as I heard her let out a breath that I hadn't realized she was holding.

"Freddie?" It was barely a whisper, but I heard it nonetheless.

"Yes Sam?" I asked her, but I was silently pleading that she was going to tell me what was wrong with her.

"Why are you making this so hard for me?" That was not what I expected her to say. In fact, that wasn't even on the list of possibilities! Does that mean that I'm the cause of her misery? I can't let this continue if I am, but there is only one way to find out.

"What am I doing Sammy?" I asked her. The Sammy thing may have been a bit of a risk, considering she did break Gibby's toe for calling her that, but I'd called her that a few times and she's yet to protest.

"Your getting too close Freddie. You're going to hurt me." I had never hurt vulnerability in Sam's voice before, but I hope I never have to hear it again after that.

"How Sammy? I would never hurt you on purpose." I was trying to stay calm for Sam's sake, but I was freaking out inside! I was replaying the past, well lifetime, in my head, trying to see what I could have done to Sam that was bad enough for _Sam Puckett_ to consider it a threat.

"You're going to leave me." It was so quite that if I had of remembered to breath I would have missed it completely. I was shocked, so shocked in fact that I momentarily lost the ability to speak.

"Sam-" I started, because I was so very confused.

"Don't try and deny it!" she whisper shouted at me.

I was about to respond, but she wasn't through with me yet.

"You and Carly are so smart Freddie," it sounded like she was pleading with me, and I was so upset with the way she was feeling, that all I wanted her to do was tell me what the problem was, so I could move heaven and earth to fix it!

"You two are going to get accepted into world renowned Universities, and then both of you will find these big fancy jobs, and then you'll marry some super successful person, and there will be mini Freddie's and Carly's running around! And where will I be? Nowhere! That's where! I will still be in Seattle, or Vegas, or some state, going job to job with no future career in sight! I'm not like you two, I don't_ like_ school, and I don't have the grades to get into these kinds of schools Freddie! I can't just undo a lifetime of bad grades and be able to pull off these marks when school starts again next week! My mom was right you know?" Her voice had dropped so low now that I was straining to hear her, clinging on to her every word.

"I'm going to be just like her, I'm going to be her in twenty years." She said it with such finality that my heart broke. I knew Sam was a smart girl the only problem she had was that she was lazy. She is right on one point though, she can't just undo years of bad grades. But with my help… well I think between the two of us we could change that!

I pulled her into another quick hug, and as I released her I planted a quick kiss on the top of her head. I don't know why I did it, but I did. That seems to happen with Sam a lot.

"Sam-" She cuts me off again though.

"I'm serious Freddie!" She whispers, "I can't lose you guys. I can't lose **you**." The tears are running down her face again and in the back of my mind I am wondering where she gets all these tears. Must be the build up of not crying for years at a time.

Sam is still rambling on about the future, and how hers is so bleak, while Carly and I have a bright future, and then something about Carly and I being too important to bother with people like her, or us just forgetting her. I was about to argue this point when I noticed the door was slightly ajar. I knew Sam hadn't noticed, but I did. Spencer stood in the doorway with a soft, knowing, yet reassuring smile gracing his features.

Then without a word Spencer disappeared into the hall that leads to his room. I really don't give the guy enough credit; he can be pretty sensitive when push comes to shove. Carly on the other hand, well she could take some lessons from her older brother in that department.

Speaking of Carly, where was she? She had to have come back with Spencer, and judging by Spencer's reaction, he'd been standing there for a little while. Carly was not capable of staying put while this was happening. Sam was still ranting about what a failure she was, and I had to stop her. I placed one finger on her lips, and her talking came grinding to a stop. She looked at me; with her tear streaked face contorted into the most pained expression I'd ever seen her wear. I was about to hug her again when the door banged open.

Sam was still holding on to my shirt, and I felt her grip tighten on it again.

"What is going on her?" Carly demanded. "What happened to Sam? Why are you sitting on Freddie Sam? Is there something you two need to tell me? What's going on?"

I felt Sam's entire body stiffen, and her eyes darted to meet mine. Her eyes were wide, and there was only one emotion shining in them now. Fear. She was afraid that I would tell Carly about her fears, and that Carly would laugh at her, or brush it off, or worse, obsess over it.

I smiled at her reassuringly, because I would never do something like that, and I know she knew that.

I looked at Carly and said "Could you give us a minute please Carls?" Carly looked like I'd asked her to shoot Spencer's 27th gold fish.

"Oh," she said, her voice strangled, "Sure Freddie." She marched up the stairs, but because she decided to stomp, both Sam and I knew she was behind the wall eavesdropping on our conversation.

Sam sighed and started to get up. I was suddenly annoyed by Carly's behaviour because Sam needed me, and Carly was ruining it. It still amazed me how the tables have turned, because now I am the one comforting Sam, while Carly is sent away. Isn't it funny how life works?

I stood up with Sam, but I scooped her up into my arms in the process. Sam looked at me oddly, but did not struggle. I marched to the door, threw a quick "we'll be back" over my shoulder, and shut the door behind us. Sam was looking at me curiously now, and I opened the door to my apartment. My mom's not home right now, thank goodness, so Sam is safe here. Mind you I wouldn't necessarily say _I'm_ safe when my mom's home… but that's another matter entirely.

I reached my room, and set Sam down on my bed. I closed the door before sitting down next to her. "It's my turn to talk now." I told her firmly. She nodded.

I think proceeded to debate with her about her grades, and finally I convinced her that I could help her in school, because if she really cared about it, she **could** do it.

As we were talking about it, Sam was getting more and more upset, but finally she just scooted over to me and re-occupied my lap. I welcomed her with open arms of course, but come on! This is SAM we are talking about here, she doesn't do these kind of things does she? Not that I mind if she does of course… FOCUS FREDDIE!

We decided that she and I would come to my place, just the two of us, and we would study for a few hours. We first had to catch her up on all of the material she missed, and then we would get her up to speed. Starting tomorrow for the catch up. Sam seemed so relieved that I couldn't help but smile at her. She really was beautiful.

"Thanks Benson." She muttered shyly. I thought I knew the definition of cute, but Sam just redefined it!

"Anytime Puckett." I replied with a flirtatious smirk on my face.

I didn't realize it, but Sam had her head tilted back, and was looking directly into my eyes. I was looking down at her, doing the same thing. Our faces were slowly getting closer to one another, when she finally stopped about a centimeter from my lips. She was looking at my eyes, and darting her eyes to my lips at the same time. She seemed to be fighting a war inside her, so I decided to solve the problem for her. I crashed my lips to hers, and I knew then that she had wanted me to kiss her, and she wouldn't have kissed me. She sighed contentedly into the kiss, and her hands fisted themselves in my hair.

We fought for dominance then, and surprisingly, I won! Maybe Sam let me win, but that still means that she wanted me too. I don't know how long we sat like that, just her and I, making out fiercely in the middle of my room, in the centre of my bed. When we finally pulled away for air, like at least 30 minutes later, the last thought I had before Sam urgently crushed my lips back against her own was: "We're going to be ok."

_Flash forward one year_

We did it. The iCarly trio all graduated with honours, and we are all off to University! Sam and I both got accepted into MIT, and both into the Computer Engineering Program. Sam proved to be quite the tech wiz, and her GPA now rivals my own, and has surpassed Carly's.

Carly had applied to MIT, but sadly she didn't get accepted. Perhaps it was for the best, because NYU (where she **is** going) is really the best school for her. She only applied to MIT to go with Sam & I.

Sam and I are moving down to Boston this weekend, we have rented a small one-bedroom apartment, but it is actually quite roomy! Sam & I are doing great, with far less than one fight a week (**A/N: See what I did there?**).

_**(A/N: Before you read the last paragraph which is immediately after this, please play One Republic's song entitled: Good Life. Start reading when the song is 1 min and 36 seconds in. If you do this, the next paragraph is 100% better!**_

_**Here is the YouTube link to watch it:**_

_**.com/watch?v=jZhQOvvV45w**_

_**NOTE: If you use the YouTube link start 1:32 into the video. Thanks!**_

**SPOV**

The nub really came through for me! I am going to University, I have a future Career, I did **not** get knocked up before college, I am **not** my mother, and most importantly, I have Freddie. I really would be lost without him, but he sticks by me no matter what. He is definitely the greatest blessing in my life, and thankfully he is also the constant in my life. So yeah, this really is the Good Life.

You guys know where that review button is guys, PLEASE USE IT! They really make me happy and are a great inspiration ;)


End file.
